


The only one that believes

by Poision_Ivy_love



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate plot, Anger, F/M, Reader trying to prove Will Innocent, Reader-Insert, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7699900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poision_Ivy_love/pseuds/Poision_Ivy_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Will Graham is arrested for the Murder of Abigail Hobbs plus the other girls killed by the alleged copy cat and Will's neurologist Alana Bloom contacts you. You immediately fly back and are informed by Alana what has happened while you are away. You know in your heart that Will could never do such a thing and when you go to see him he tells you who he knows the true killer is. After hearing this you tell Will that he's going to get out. You don't care what it takes; you're going to get him out. But you have to find a way to convince others that he's innocent while also trying to hide your relationship from Hannibal Lecter and a secret that you've been keeping from Will and everyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been binge watching Hannibal on Amazon Prime and this idea just popped into my head. I'm not quite sure where it is going to go but I figured I would share it with the world because there isn't enough Will/Reader fanfics in the world. To give a time frame its right at the beginning of season two. Also just wanted to say that obviously I will be changing things around I hope you guys don't mind since this is a fanfiction I'm sure you don't. Anyway I hope you enjoy .^_^.

You slowly walked down the hall; each step echoing and catching the attention of the prisoners. The walked up to their cell doors speaking but you could not hear them. Your attention was drawn to one cell; the cell of Will Graham. You knew in your heart that Will didn’t do this and that he couldn’t have done it.  
Will and you had been dating for quite some time; thinking back it had almost been two years however not many people knew about your relationship but that was purely due to the fact that Will as it was very rarely socialized with people and you didn’t want to stick him in any position to socialize with the few people you were friends with. However there was something very satisfying about having almost no one know about the existing relationship. No one was ever poking their noses into your business, tell you how to do things and asking if you two were going to move in together or get married. You had seen your mother badgering your older sister like that; which was the main reason she still had no clue, and the fact you two barely spoke.   
“Hello Will,” you said as you stepped in front of his cell. He was sitting on his bed staring at the ground, and when he looked up at you it felt as if your heart was breaking. This was the first time you had seen him in two weeks and he looked terrible. The best way to describe him was broken. You held your stomach as you felt in turn and you took a deep breath as to stop you tears.   
“(Name),” he said in a soft voice that made your heart ache. You had missed the sound of his voice so much while you had been away. “What are you doing her? How did you get in?” he asked standing up and moving closer to the cell door.  
“Alana,” you said with the smile you could muster. She had been the only person that Will knew that was award of your relationship. She thankfully kept it quite as requested. When Will had been arrested she had contacted you immediately and was able to grant you access to see him; you were unsure how but you were quote grateful.   
“I will have to thank her next time she’s here,” he said. His voice sounded cold and not like the Will you knew. Not like the Will that he was before helping the FBI. You felt a rage in your chest just thinking about what Jack Crawford had put Will through. How you had watched him fall apart right in front of you and there was nothing you could do.  
“How are you doing?” you asked clenching onto the jacket that was folded over your arm. You already knew the answer by looking at him but you didn’t know what to say to him.   
“Well everyone thinks I’m the psychopath that killed all those girls and my neurologist so how do you think I’m doing?”  
You felt your stomach churn more and you took a deep breath to keep the contents of your stomach in.  
Will stared at you with a pondering look. You knew he could see the fatigue in your eyes and you were fully aware that you didn’t look the healthiest.   
“Are you okay?” he asked.  
“As good as I can be considering the circumstances,” you stated. You were hoping he wouldn’t pry. You knew of Wills empathic abilities and for a short moment you feared he would figure something out. You took a deep breath and smiled slightly, “I’ve been staying with Alana for the time being, and helping her take care of the dogs. Winston really misses you. He’s not the only one,” you whispered.  
“(Name).” You could see the sadness in Wills eyes.   
You felt tears started to roll down your face even with all of your efforts to stop them. “Will, I know you didn’t do this,” you whispered whipping the tears away.  
“You’re the only one who believes me,” he said.   
“You would never do this Will. I know you to well at this point to believe you would do this. I know someone set you up Will,” you could feel a heat in your words. They came out with venom for the anger you felt towards those that didn’t believe Will.  
“I know who it was,” Will stated with almost a glaze over his eyes.  
“Who?” you asked raising an eyebrow.   
“Dr. Hannibal Lecter.” Wills voice was stern and had a bite to it that you hadn’t heard before. You knew he was certain just had no way to prove it.   
“Your psychiatrist,” you stated.  
“Yes.”  
You could feel your body tense up because you knew how often Will had spoken and seen Hannibal. Hannibal knew probably everything about Will including your relationship and with that thought bile burned the back of your throat. Your hand came up to your mouth preventing anything from spewing out. As much as it discussed you and caused you to want to throw up more you swallowed.   
“(Name), are you okay?” you heard Will asked with concern and panic in his voice.  
You looked down taking in deep breaths in the hopes that it would help your stomach. “Does Hannibal know,” you couldn’t quite finish the question but Will knew what you were asking.  
“No he doesn’t. I never allowed it to come up.”  
With his words you felt relief and your stomach finally calm down.  
“Are you sure you’re okay?” Will asked now quite concerned about you. The way his words came out made you strangely enough smile. It reminded you of when you two had first started dating and you had gotten the flu. He was so concerned about you, and he spent so much time taking care of you; it’s what made you fall in love with him. He was so kind and gentle; someone who could never commit the crimes he was accused of.   
“Will, I swear you’re going to get out of here.” Your voice was stern and you could feel your jaw almost clench.  
“(Name), don’t get involved in this. You are not police and there is nothing you can do.” Wills eyes were wide with concern. He didn’t want you to get hurt; he especially didn’t want Hannibal to know about your existence.   
“Don’t worry Will,” you said as you put on your jacket. “I have to go now. I-,” you stopped yourself worrying that someone was going to overhear. Instead of speaking you simply mouthed the words I love you to him. He mouthed back I love you too and with that you left.   
~~~~~~~~~  
As soon as you stepped outside of the building you turned and threw up, you couldn’t hold it back anymore. The constant churning of your stomach while you were in there; you were shocked you were able to hold it back for so long. After the last bit of vomit came from your mouth you grabbed the bridge of your nose and slowly stood up; your eyes were closed and you were taking deep breaths.  
“Are you okay miss?” a man’s voice asked from behind you.  
“Yes I’m fine, thank you for asking,” You said as you opened your eyes, and when you open them you were greeted by an older gentleman dressed in a grey suit and there was something about him that caused your stomach to churn once more. There was an aura around this man that mad you very uncomfortable.   
“Is something wrong?” he asked.  
This time you caught his accent, you couldn’t quite place it but somehow it cause chills up and down your spine and made you extremely uneasy.   
“Nothing. Thank you for your concern though,” You said as you straightened up and tried to keep calm.   
“Of course,” he said.   
You nodded and although everything inside of you told you to just walk as quickly away as you could you simply smiled at him. He smiled back and then turned to walk inside. Once the door closed you quickly walked over to your car.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
You stepped out of your car and walked over to the porch. You smiled at the sight of the house and the memories that it brought. Sitting on the porch you thought of all the nights you had come out here and stared up at the stares. Those same nights Will would come out wrapped in a blanket and seat himself right behind you wrapping his arms around you; placing the two of you in a cocoon together. The thought brought warmth to your heart and you smiled at the memory as you sat.   
As you sat you heard the little patter of feet that drew your attention out of your own mind. You looked over to your left to see Winston approaching the house.  
“Hello Winston,” you said as he came up next to you and nuzzled up against you. He let out a small whimper. “I know boy,” you said petting him. “I miss him too.”  
You stared off into the trees wishing that things were different right now; that Will could be with you. You looked down at your stomach placing a hand on it wishing that you could have told him. Wishing that he was with you getting ready to take a journey rather than sitting in a place he didn’t belong.   
As you were deep in your own thought you didn’t hear the sound of a car pull up or the sound of someone getting out.  
“Excuse me miss this you realize this is private property?” a man’s voice asked.  
You pulled yourself from your thought and as you did stood up as the man approached you. He had pulled back part of his jacket and flashed his badge at you. You felt a flicker of rage at the man for you knew right away it was Jack Crawford. It took everything in you not to go over and punch the man.  
“Yes agent Crawford I am aware.” Your voice was harsh; stern and venomous.  
Your tone and knowledge of his name had obviously shocked Jack for he had stopped dead in his tracks. “Do I know you miss?” he asked as he slowly began to approach you.  
“No, not to my knowledge at least,” you said as you crossed your arms in the hopes that it would help contain your anger for the man. “However I do know you are the reason Will Graham is in prison.”  
Jack let out a sigh before replying. “No Will Graham is the reason Will Graham is in prison.”   
You felt your blood boil and you unfolded your arms and clenched your fists so hard that your nails were begging to draw blood from your palms. Jack could see your anger for he took a step back and had a hand at his side just in case. You took a breath and tried with all of your strength not to scream at the man, but were very unsuccessful.   
“Really because you watched him break! You saw him falling apart before your very eyes but still you put him out there! You made him fall apart Crawford, and now you’re part of the reason he’s in jail!” tears were streaming down your cheeks as you screamed at the man and you fell to your knees. Winston came to your side as you held your face. “If you had just stopped when you saw it start happening. If you had just let him be, then he would here. He would be with-“ you trailed off into tears.   
You heard Jacks footsteps approach you and a hand on your shoulder as he knelt down in front of you. “Miss I’m sorry. I did push him but he was saving lives.”  
“But not his own,” you managed to say through tears. There was a long pause as you cried.   
“Miss, if you don’t mind me asking who are you and how do you know Will Graham?”  
Before you could even say anything you heard another set of footsteps followed by a familiar voice. “Jack what’s going on?” Alana asked as she approached the two of you.  
“I’m not quite sure Ms. Bloom. When I came by this woman was here, she seems to know Will,” Jack said as he stood up and took a step away from you and toward Alana.  
“Alana,” you said as you looked up, tears still in your eyes. Alana walked over to you and helped pull you up. She pulled you into a hug. When the hug was over she wiped the tears from your face and smiled at you. You couldn’t help but smile back at Alana she was so caring and sweet with a smile that warmed your heart.  
Jack looked between the two of you in confusion. “The two of you know each other?”   
“Yes, this is (First Name) (Last Name). She’s…” Alana trailed off unsure of what to say next. She looked over at you trying to figure out what to say next. You nodded figuring there was no use lying about it. “She’s Will Graham’s girlfriend.”  
Jack looked shocked by the news; he stooped there with a hand to his mouth simply staring at you. A few seconds passed of him just staring at you before he finally spoke; finally taking his eyes off you and moving them to Alana.  
“Why didn’t I know about this relationship Ms. Bloom?”   
“Because Jack, I promised Will and (Name) that I would never tell anyone. I am the only person who will talks to that knows of (Name).”  
“Well you should have told me after Will was arrested,” Jack stated. You could hear the frustration in Jacks voice.  
“It doesn’t change anything Mr.Crawford,” you say. “You knowing of my existence now still doesn’t change anything. Will is still in prison and that is still because of you,” you words were quick and the tone behind them was cold. You had turned to face Jack and he could see the pain in your face.   
“Ms. (last name),”  
“Just call me (Name),” you interrupted him. “I’m past formalities.”  
“(Name), I’m sorry that I pushed Will but that doesn’t change what he did.”  
“Mr. Crawford,” you said stepping out of Alana’s arms.  
“You can call me Jack.”  
“Fine, Jack, you’re married correct?”   
“Yes.”  
“Well then please put yourself in my shoes right now. Place your wife right where Will is at this moment and tell me that every fiber of your being isn’t going to believe your wife.” You were steps from Jack at this point and your face was stern. Jack was silent. “That’s what I thought,” you said before turning around and going over to Alana and Winston. “I’m leaving, Alana will you be following Winston and I.”  
Alana simply nodded at you.   
“Also I’d prefer if you keep the information of Will and I’s relationship to yourself. It’s the least you owe the two of us,” You said to Jack as you walked passed him.  
“I’m sorry Jack,” Alana said as she watched you walk over to your car. “She’s just having a really hard time with this.”  
“It’s okay, I understand.”   
“I will see you tomorrow Jack,” Alana said as she began to walk away. “Oh and please keep her to yourself Jack. It would mean a lot to me as well.”  
“I will.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You watch and feel useless as Wills trial begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't think this will be to long maybe another chapter or two. I'm not 100% sure what I want to happen. Also I know there is like a lot of hoping to different scenes and times but it was what I found worked best.

When you had gotten back to Alana’s place you had thrown yourself onto the couch. Winston as he normally did hopped up and curled up in the space behind your knees while everyone else gathered around the couch. Alana came in shortly after you and saw you laying down with sadness and fatigue covering your face.   
“(Name),” Alana as she took as seat across from you. “Are you okay?”  
“You know the answer to that Alana,” you said as you put your hand down to pet the nearest dog.   
“I mean aside from Will. (Name), you haven’t been looking very well lately. You look as if you haven’t slept in a week, and don’t think I haven’t heard you throw up these past few days,” Alana stood up and knelt down in front of you placing her hand on your forehead. “You don’t have a fever,” she stated.  
“I think it’s just all of this. I’m feeling so useless and helpless. All I want is to somehow help Will in all of this but I can’t.”  
Alana sighed as she looked at you. “I’m going to do all I can to help him (Name),” she moved a the hair that was falling in front of your face and then stood up and walked out of the room.  
“To bad you don’t fully believe him,” you whisper to yourself.   
~~~~~~~~~  
You stood outside the window tears rolling down your cheeks. You stood and watched as on the other side Will was being strapped down to the chair. Alana stood next to you holding you close to her. You could see the heartache in Will’s eyes as he stared at you as he looked at everything he was about to lose. The woman that he loved and a child he would never get to meet.   
It seemed as it everything was silent as they got ready. There were words exchanged between the people in the room but you could hear nothing. You saw as a man placed his hand on the switched and made a signal you presumed was him stating he was ready. You could see Will giving you his final goodbye with his eyes. Your heart sank as you watched the man pull the switch. Your screamed as you watched the electricity rack through Wills body draining him of his life.  
~~~~~~~~  
You woke up screaming and covered in sweat. Winston sat up quickly and began barking along with the other dogs that were laying on the floor. The shirt that you wore clung to your body and tears ran down your face. The image of Will flashed through your mind and as it did you quickly pulled the trash can from the floor and began vomiting into it.   
Alana came bursting into the room as you were throwing up. “What’s going on (Name)?” she asked in a panic.  
Through your tears and spouts of vomiting you spoke to her. “I had a dream that Will was getting executed,”  
Alana came to your side to comfort you and as she placed a hand on your back she could feel the clothing stick to you. “I’m going to get you a new shirt,” she said as she stood up and went over to the suitcase that held your clothing.   
After you were able to stop vomiting you got changed and curled back up in the bed with tears still occasionally rolling down your face. “Alana, I can’t handle it if Will is sentenced to death. I just can’t,” you said as she took a seat next to you.   
“Don’t worry (Name), we’re going to make sure that doesn’t happen,” she said as she ran her hands through your hair to help you calm down.   
You closed your eyes and tried to relax as she continued, but you knew if there was no way that they could find proof that Will didn’t commit any of these crimes then he was going to be sentenced to death. You could feel it in the bottom of your stomach.  
~~~~~~~~~  
One Week Later  
Wills trail had started and every second it was going on you felt more anxious than ever. You had no way of knowing what was going on until Alana would tell you. Your nausea was stronger than ever at this point. With the trial going on even the sight of food made you sick to your stomach.  
You were sitting outside of the court room waiting for Alana because you knew if you stayed home you would go mad and she did too. Although you hated being there you knew it was better than sitting alone at home.  
Of course you fear Will being sentenced to death but one thing you feared along with that was running into Hannibal Lecter. You had never met the man nor did you know much about him. You knew at some point though it was very likely you two would meet. You dreaded the idea of not only meeting him but of him discovering your relationship with Will. You knew Will had to be right about him, you had never seen him more certain in his entire life.   
You looked up as a woman walked out of the court room quite upset from what you could tell. She had short blonde hair and she looked quite familiar. From afar you were pretty sure you had seen her and Jack Crawford speaking right before he went in to speak.  
Not shortly after Alana came out of the court room and informed you on what Jack had done while on the stand. You watched as Jack stepped out of the court room with the same man that had asked if you were okay that day you had visited Will. When you saw him similar to when you had first met him you felt your stomach churn; you knew at that point that he had to be Dr. Lecter. There was something about his presence that just made you so uncomfortable right down to your very core.  
“Alana, who is that man walking with Jack?”  
Alana turned toward the two men that were walking away and smile, “Oh that’s Dr. Hannibal Lecter,” she stated.   
You felt chills down your spin just from hearing someone speak his name. What made you even more upset was the realization that even Alana didn’t suspect Dr. Lecter in the slightest.

On the second day of Wills trial you decided to sit closer to the doors, although even the sight of Lecter upset you, you knew that at some point you would have to get to know the man just to prove Will was right.  
You watched as a curly red head stepped out of the court room. You had watched her right before she had stepped in but you had no idea who she was. She must have noticed you or something on your face screamed that you knew something about this case because she began walking towards you.   
“May I sit?” she asked with a smile you knew all too well because your little sister gives people that same smile when she interviews them; she’s a journalist. “Freddie Lounds,” she said extending a hand.   
You looked at her and then down at her hand “(First Name) (Last Name), pleasure to meet you,” you said with a smile.  
“So tell me why are you waiting outside of the court room where the Will Graham case is taking place?” she asked turning to face you more.  
“I’m waiting for my friend. She’s working on the case and since I’m in town visiting and there isn’t much to do at her place I said I’d wait outside the courtroom for her,” you said very nonchalantly and to you it sounded surprisingly believable.  
“Why’d you look so upset then?” she asked raising an eyebrow.  
“Trust me you’d be upset to if you had to sit outside a courtroom waiting for your friend to come out just so you can spend time together.”  
Freddie laughed at your statement and you faked a smile at her. Your statement alone made your heart hurt.   
“Do you know anything about the case she’s working on?”   
“Only that this man is accused of several murders that he doesn’t believe he committed or is unaware of committing them.” You felt sick to your stomach as you spoke. You knew he was innocent but you had to keep up your persona.  
“Do you really believe any of that?” she asked obviously wanting to know more.  
“Honestly I don’t know. I haven’t even bothered to learn anything about this case because I don’t care that much. I came to see Alana not voice my opinion on a possible psychopath,” the words that came from your mouth brought bile with them. The lies that came broke your heart, and all you wanted was for her to leave, and thankfully before she could ask another question Alana come through the doors. “Oh thank god Alana,” you said as you stood up. “I thought I was going to die of boredom while I was out here,” you said grabbing her arm.  
Alana gave you a puzzling look. “What’s going on?”  
“Oh Ms. (Last Name) was just telling me how she came here to see you and not spend time outside of a boring court room waiting on a case she doesn’t care that much about,” Freddie said as she walked up behind you. The words made you want to throw up even more when they came from her mouth.  
“Yeah she’s right,” you said. “So can we please get out of here and actually do something fun?”  
Alana could see the pain in your eyes as you spoke and she gave you a smile. “Yes we can,” she said as she lead you out of the court house.  
When the two of you got to the car you broke down in tears. All the lies just hurt but you knew they were for the best.   
“I wanted to throw up when I was talking to that woman,” you said as you put your hands up to your face and thought about how you just want Will to be safe.  
“Freddie Lounds is a disgusting journalist that will do anything to try and get a story from someone. She must have assumed you knew Will,” Alana said as she rubbed your back.  
You thought back to some articles you had seen written about Will when you had researched about what was going on. Terrible things that had basically backed the idea that he was a psychopath. You had never bothered to learn the author of the articles because they sickened you to read and you knew if you found out the author you’d want to find them and hurt them; looks like you had just found her.  
“Freddie is the journalist that wrote that article on Will isn’t she,” you said.  
Alana paused and removed her hand from your back. “Yes she is.” There was a long silence before Alana finally started up the car. “I have to go meet Will and his lawyer. He wants to go over what I am going to say on the stand. I told him I had a friend with me and asked if he would allow you to be there, so if you would like you may come with me.”  
You took in a deep breath and leaned back. “I’ll come with you.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Every second you were Baltimore hospital for the criminally insane you felt sick. It felt as if your stomach was flopping around like a dying fish and it took everything in you not to throw up while you were there. You followed Alana with your head down; you never made eye contact with the guards they made you want to crumble in on yourself.  
You sat in a chair against the wall staring at Will who was seated in a small cage like an animal and it broke your heart to see him treated that way. Alana was seated in front of him and Will’s lawyer was walking around asking questions that you weren’t quite listening to but one however caught your attention.  
“Dr. Bloom were you and the accused ever romantically involved?” asked Will’s lawyer.  
Alana looked up at him genuinely confused and you saw as Will looked over at you. You knew Will would never cheat on you because he loved and cared about you too much. You also knew that Alana would never do such a thing to you either; the two of you had become quite close friends over the past few years.  
“No we were not,” Alana stated looking directly at the lawyer.  
He seemed to chuckle at her statement. “Really? Because the accused and yourself seem to be quite close.”   
You didn’t blame him for asking Alana, you knew it was something that was quite plausible to think due to the fact that no one was aware of your existence. Alana and Will had been close for quite some time and to others it may look as if they had romantic interest in each other but you knew Will didn’t for he never looked at Alana the way he looked at you.   
“I have no romantic feelings for Will Graham I have a professional curiosity. Any relationship that the accused and I may seem to have is simply platonic.”  
“Good, I like the sound of professional curiosity.” the lawyer walked around Alana and then stopped to stare at Will. “Not quite sure if Mr. Grahams feelings are platonic.”   
“I am,” Will spoke up as his focused moved from the floor over to his lawyer.   
~~~~~~~~~  
“Will is abandoning his entire defense,” Alana stated as she walked into the living room.  
“What?” you asked as you placed your laptop down and watched he fall into a chair   
“He’s abandoning his defense and is going to try and get the judge to declare reasonable doubt.”  
“Why?” you asked.  
“Because of the new killer on the loose, his crime is extremely similar to those that Will is being accused off. Hannibal spoke to him and-“  
“Wait Will is dropping his defense because of something that man said,” you cut her off in almost shock.   
“Yes Hannibal believes it’s enough evidence for reasonable doubt.”  
You stood up and began pacing back and forth. Your hand rubbing your forehead in confusion you didn’t understand how or why Will would allow Hannibal to take Alana’s place and try and convince a judge that this killer was the one who committed wills crime. Will knows its Hannibal so why?  
“I just…I just don’t understand what he’s thinking,” you stated as you continued to pace there was a knock on the door.   
“Hello Jack, what are you doing here?” Alana asked as she opened the door and allowed Jack into the house.   
“I came to see how you and (Name) were doing. I know she’s having a hard,” Jack stopped as he noticed you pacing in the other room. “What’s wrong with her?” he asked.  
“She’s having a hard time understanding why Will is abandoning his defense for the one that Hannibal presented to him,” Alana said as the two of them made their way into the living room.  
“Hello (Name),” Jack said and it quickly drew your attention and caused you to stop in your tracks.   
“Hannibal of all people he is allowing to defend him. Why?!”  
“Because Hannibal is a good smart man that may be able to convince the judge,” Jake stated.  
“Good my ass!” you exclaimed.  
“Not you too,” Jack said with a sigh. “We checked Dr. Lecter and he is clean.”   
“Because he wants to be, like you said Hannibal is a smart man Jack.”  
“He’s smart but he isn’t a killer (Name).”  
“That’s what you think. But I have never seen Will more certain about something in his entire life.”  
“(Name), Will just can’t accept what he’s done.”  
At that point you felt completely frustrated and enraged with what Jack had to say. You could see Alana was clearly on Jacks side. You were all alone in this argument and it was causing you blood to boil. You couldn’t stand the idea that everyone here believed Will was guilty.   
“Did you ever stop to think that whoever could have done this could have been someone that knew everything about Will every problem with his brain and could easily manipulate him. Someone Will had at one point trusted. Someone like his god damn psychiatrist. The same psychiatrist that was helping the FBI with cases, who knew how you guys worked,” you said with your voice shaking with anger you were trying as hard as possible to stay calm.  
“(Name),” Jack said quietly obviously not taking in anything you had to say. “Will could easily have done this.”  
“GOD DAMN IT JACK! Fine don’t believe what I have to say but your damn killer is still out there. It’s not Will and if you don’t figure that out soon then I hope you can live with the guilt! I hope you can live with yourself when Will is sentenced to death!” at this point you were yelling and it felt almost good to do so. “Will you be able to live with yourself when you find out you killed an innocent man! I am going to lose the love of my life and my child is going to lose a father!”   
Your hands came directly to your mouth in shock as to what you just said. The two people in front of stared at you in shock. You couldn’t believe you had allowed those words to slip from your mouth. You hadn’t even gathered up the courage to tell Will yet, how could you let Alana and a man who was basically a stranger find out before them. You felt the tears run down your hands as you fell to your knees. You wished you could take the words back but it was too late.   
“Oh (Name), Why didn’t you say anything?” Alana asked as she walked up to you.  
“Because,” you said wiping away tears. “I couldn’t even tell Will.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The secret of your pregnancy has finally slipped out. Now that you've calmed down from the shock of the accidental slip of the news Alana, Jack and you have a little chat. But it gets a little more heated than you expected and you find something out that makes you feel completely alone now on Will's side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so it has been a really long time since I have written any fanfiction. I stepped a way for a while due to a lot of life issues so I am sorry if this isn't the best chapter. I don't know how long it will be in between chapters due to I have to go back and refresh my brain on the show. Granted this is an Alternate plot but I still like to use stuff from the show. I don't even know if anyone will actually read this but it was a story I had fun writing in the past and I just wanna have some fun again. 
> 
> Still have no idea where it's going!!

After you had finally gathered your composure and wiped away the tear you crawled up onto the couch. Alana took a seat on the couch as well and Jack took a seat in the chair across from you in an armchair that one of the dogs was sleeping next to. Winston was at your side pretty quickly after you had started crying and had crawled up mostly onto your lap when you got onto the couch. Alana reached over with a tissue in hand and you quickly blew you nose with it and discarded it in the bin.   
“So this is why you’ve been throwing up so much,” Alana said in a soft concerned voice. Her face looks soft with a look of sadness and what you were hoping it wasn’t; pity. She was giving you that same smile you give another person when you are trying to comfort them and it kind of upsets you more.   
You turn away from her and look down at Winston who was all you had for comfort at this point.   
“____, you know you could have told me. You should have said something once you got here,” Alana said.  
“That wasn’t exactly the first thing on my mind when I got here.”   
There was a silence in the room as you heard a sigh from Alana.   
“Perhaps being here isn’t the best thing for you while you are what I can assume in the early stages of your pregnancy,” Jack said breaking the silence.   
You looked up at him with daggers in your eyes and you watched as he straightened up slightly in what you hopped was a slight fear.   
“You say a lot of stupid shit you know,” you say angrily.  
“______!” Alana exclaims.  
You lean back against the couch and take a deep breath. You begin petting Winston as you glare at Jack.   
“Listen, neither of you believe what Will and I think and I think I have every right to say whatever I want to a man who watched Will fall apart and still managed to send him out. Now his life is on the line and still you won’t believe for a second that Hannibal could be your possible murderer.”   
“Or perhaps you are being blinded by your love for Will Graham and choosing to believe him over believe the evidence that is pointing to him,” Jack states coldly as he leans forward. “Watching what is happening to Will and all these hor-,”  
“Don’t you dare say that my hormones are the reason I believe Will. Listen I trust my gut,” you say sharply. Every time Jack speaks you feel a anger in your chest and fiber of you wants to throw something at him.   
“_____, Hannibal cares about Will and like us wants more than anything for him to be innocent. He’s been trying to help him from the beginning,” Alana chimes in.   
You glare over at her and you watch as she her face changes from concern to shock. You had never really been angered by Alana and although she has seen you glare at many before you are sure she never expected the target to be her.   
“I don’t believe that for a second.”  
“Its very true. As a matter of fact Hannibal was even trying to help Will when he escaped after being arrested,” Jack said.   
“Yeah and then Will tried to kill him I know. But did you think-“   
“Wait, how did you know that?” Jack said surprised.  
“I read everything that Alana has on the case.”  
“You did what?” Alana exclaimed.  
“I had to know! There was no way I was going to be able to sleep without knowing every detail of this case. I don’t care that I shouldn’t have so don’t even start to give me a lecture about it.”   
The two were silent.  
“Now as I was saying, did you think that maybe he tried to kill Hannibal because he was piecing together what had actually happened? That perhaps he had stumbled across even the slightest clue that it was Hannibal,” You state never taking your eyes off of Jack.   
“Then why wouldn’t Will have told us by now that clue that he stumbled across?” he asked.   
“I don’t know. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that you have yet to believe him when he states that it may be Hannibal.”   
“As I have said to you before Hannibal was checked and cleared already.”  
“Well maybe you were wrong!” You scream causing Winston to sit up and look at you. “I’m sorry boy, I didn’t mean to scare you,” you say petting him until he lies back down.   
“Hannibal is a good psychiatrist who tried in every way he could to help Will,” Jack said.  
“Would you cut it with the he tried to help shit! Both of you just keep defending him!”  
“Because what we’re saying is true,” Jack says as he stands up. “He’s a man that is good at what he does which is why Alana recommended him to help and it just so happens that Will was a case that-“  
“Wait, You recommended him?” You ask quickly turning to Alana in shock. You can feel another bout of nausea coming on. You friend and someone who you trusted had recommended the same man that could be Wills end.   
“Yes,” Alana said softly.  
You felt the bile tickling your throat as you realized that the woman in front of you was a catalyst for it all. How could she do this? How could she even trust that man? That same man that even from your short interaction made your skin crawl. Made each hair on your body stand up and made even your bones uncomfortable.   
You stood up quickly, waking Winston suddenly and causing him to jump up. “I have to go,” you state as you grab your bag and run for the front door with tears streaming down your cheeks.   
“____, wait!” Alana screamed after you as you slammed the door.   
You rushed for your car and speed off as you watched the front door open and Jack and Alana run out. You hoped that with every fiber of your being they wouldn’t follow you. You realized now how alone you were. No matter how many times Alana said she wanted Will to be innocent she still trusted Hannibal more.   
When you snapped out of your spiraling thoughts you realize that you were on autopilot and were heading for Wills house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you have anything you wanna say please leave a comment! I'll see you in the next chapter! ^_^
> 
> Also I apologize for any spelling mistakes! I usually reread it very quickly after writing it and then immediately post it! I should really stop that!

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this please let me know. There will hopefully be more to come. Also this the first time I've written a fanfic based off of characters from a show so I hope it was good. Not sure where the rest of this story is going to go but hopefully somewhere good. Also the chapters probably wont have titles mainly cuz I'm really bad with coming up with titles for stories let alone chapters.


End file.
